Samtastic to the rescue! (Sam bonds with little girl)
by Paige97
Summary: This just popped into my head one day so I decided to write it out and see if people like it! :) I'll upload the next chapter soon! :) Let me know what you think about it :) Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Greg: Give the gun to me sweetheart_

_Katie: I can't I'm sorry_

_Greg: Katie, please, don't do this, you have your whole life ahead of you. Please just put the gun down and we can all go home today_

_Paige: I'm sorry Sam (Puts gun on her temple)_

_-3 hours earlier-_

Greg: Alright team! Who's up for a school show and tell! (Smiles)

Jules: At a highschool?

Greg: Yeah

Jules: What grade?

Greg: 10

Spike: A class full of 15-year-old kids who are anxious to go home and play with their video games and barbies, (chuckles) I'll pass boss

Sam: I'll go, I'm sure the kids need someone there who is easy on the eyes (winks)

Ed: I could go with him, you know to make sure that the kiddo's stay focused (Winks)

Greg: Haha ok. Anyone else want to go? No? Alright

-Sam and Ed arrive at the school-

Sam: Ready eddy?

Ed: Ready Sammy

(Both chuckle)

-Sam and Ed enter the classroom-

Ed: Hey kids! I'm Ed and this is sam. Today we'll be talking to you about how cute puppies are!

(Class laughs)

Sam: Does anyone here want to become a cop?

(A few kids raise their hands)

Sam: (Points to a student) What's your name sweetheart?

Student: Katie Johnson

Sam: Why do you want to become a cop Katie?

Katie: Because I want to help people and make a difference in this world, you know help keep the peace (Smiles)

Sam: (Smiles) Awesome answer Katie!

Ed: Becoming a cop isn't just...

(Sam and Ed continue to talk about becoming a cop and the duties…etc)

-5 minutes into the conversation-

Ed: That's why it's not very easy to be a co-

(Katie gets up and leaves the room crying)

Ed: (Whispers) Sam go check on her

(Sam leaves the room after Katie)

Ed: As I was saying that's why it's not very easy to be a cop, because, as I said before, there are many calls that are tough to handle, like abuse calls, domestic violence, and when there are kids, like yourselves, involved.

-Ed continues talking to the class-

TO BE CONTINUED :D Let me know if you like it so far :)

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: Katie!

Katie (Cries and runs towards the doors)

Sam (Catches up and grabs her from behind) Whats wrong?

Katie: Please just let me go sam

(Katie tries to break Sams hold on her)

Sam: (Turns Katie towards him) Just tell me whats wrong I can help you

Katie: No you can't…. no one can

Sam: Just tell me, I promise I'll help you

Katie: I….

Sam: You what Katie? (Slowly loosens his grip on her)

Katie: I ran away from my foster home today, and…and I don't plan on going back

Sam: What happened?

Katie: My foster dad….he…..hits me..

Sam: Did you ever report this?

Katie: He said he'd kill me if I told anyone that he hits me! (Cries)

Sam: (Wipes the tears off Katie's cheek) Don't worry Katie, I'll fix this okay?

Katie: Thanks Sam

Sam: (Hugs her) You're welcome

(Sam and Katie both start heading back to the class)

Katie: (Grabs Sams arm) Sam, I don't want to go back

Sam: You have to Katie, I'll get this whole thing sorted out by the time school is over, okay kiddo?

Katie: But what if he-

Sam: Don't worry, you're foster dad won't come anywhere near you. Here (Hands her his "business" card) Take this and if anything happens call me okay?

Katie:(Smiles) Okay, thanks Sam

Sam: Anytime kiddo


	3. Chapter 3

-Sam and Ed finish the convo in class and head back to HQ-

Sam: (Looks out the window and his eyes are full of tears)

Ed: Everything alright Sam?

Sam: Yeah everything's fine… (Tears drip down his face)

Ed: Are you sure?

Sam: You know that little girl who ran out of the class crying, Katie, she ran away from her foster home today.

Ed: How come?

Sam: Because her foster dad hits and abuses her. (Wipes tears from his cheek)

Ed: Did she ever report it?

Sam: No, she's just a kid, she doesn't know what to do.

Ed: Well, should we go to the foster home and see whats going on?

Sam: Yeah, I promised her that I would fix it

Ed: (Calls Winnie)

Winnie: Hello

Ed: Hey Winnie, could you get the home address for Katie Johnson, and the name of her foster dad?

Winnie: Yeah sure. Okay, Katie Johnson lives on 123 main street and her foster dads name is Eric Bruce.

Sam: Her foster dad is Eric Bruce…

Ed: Do you know him?

Sam: Not personally but we arrested him back in 2010 for weapon trafficking but the case was dismissed because "there wasn't enough evidence".

Ed: Oh yeah I do remember now, didn't he pay off one of the main detectives on the case to terminate the file?

Sam: Yeah he did, Thanks Winnie

Winnie: No problem.

(Winnie hangs up)

-Sam and Ed arrive at the Bruce foster home for teens-

Ed: Ready Sam?

Sam: Yea-

(One gunshot)

Ed: Was that a gunshot?

Sam: Yeah it was! We gotta go in their Ed! There are kids in there!

Ed: (Calls Winnie) Shots Fired! Winnie get Team one here! ASAP!

Winnie: Got it. Team one hot call! Shooting in progress at the Bruce foster home for teens. Ed and Sam are already on scene. Gear up!


	4. Chapter 4

-3 minutes later the rest of team one arrives-

Ed: Alright team hard tactile entry! Speed and surprise is key here!

Sam: Ed wait, there are young kids in here, probably aged 13-18. Do we want to risk it? It could put their lives at risk if we go in tactile.

Ed: Good call Sam, we'll go in hard, no flashbangs, or anything of that sort.

Greg: Lets do this.

(Wordy rams down the door)

Sam: SRU, puts your hands in the air and lower you weapons!

Ed: Eric Bruce put your hands up! Hands in the air!

Jules: I see Eric! He's headed to the back exit!

Sam: I got him!

(Sam runs after Eric Bruce)

(Ed sees a girl lying on the ground with blood around her)

Ed: We got a shot kid here! Winnie get EMS here now! Hey sweetheart, can you hear me?

Girl: (Opens her eyes)

Ed: Hey there kiddo, don't worry everything is going to be ok. What's your name?

Girl: Li-Lily

Ed: How old are you Lily?

Lily: 16

Ed: Can you try to remember what happened?

Lily: I remember him getting really angry because I asked him if I could have something to eat but he said that I just ate 6 hours ago. He started freaking out. Then he grabbed his gun and shot me (Cries)

Ed: Ok kiddo, just relax you're going to be ok. (Wipes her tears and "pets" her head. (Whispers so that only his team can hear him) A kid.. This guy shot a kid. Get him Sam!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: Eric Bruce stop right there!

(Eric Bruce stops)

Sam: Now put your gun on the ground and put your hands on your head!

(Eric Bruce puts the gun down and puts his hands on his head)

Sam: Now get on the ground… NOW!

(Eric Bruce lies down on the ground)

(Sam handcuffs him and puts him in the cruiser in a tough/rough way)

Ed: Great job team!

Lily: (Coughs)

Ed: Lily are you ok? The ambulance is coming, you're going to be fine.

Lily: (Lily starts drifting away)

Ed: Lily, lily comon sweetheart open you're eyes

Lily: (Slightly opens her eyes)

Ed: WHERES EMS!?

Lily: *coughs*

Ed: Lily, hey sweetheart, squeeze my arm as hard as you can ok?

Lily: (Squeezes Eds arm but it's very weak)

Ed: Good girl, you're going to be okay. The ambulance is here, they are going to take good care of you.

Lily: Wha-what's you're name?

Ed: My name is Ed. Ed lane.

Lily: Ed ple-please don't leave me. I'm scar-scared

Ed: Don't be scared Lily, everything's going to be okay

Lily: Ty-Tyler

Ed: Tyler? Who's Tyler?

Lily: Eric's brot-brother. He's going to fi-find me. Ple-please don't leave me E-Ed.

Ed: Boss, is it ok if I go with Lily? She has no one else and Eric has a brother, Tyler, and he may also be apart of the abuse.

Greg: Yeah you go with her, we'll take care of it.

Ed: Ok lily, I'll stay with you.

EMS: (Puts Lily on a stretcher and loads her into the ambulance)

Ed: (Gets into the ambulance and it starts driving to the hospital) I'm going to be right here Lily, right here.

Lily: Tha-thank you

Ed: (Kisses her forehead)


	6. Chapter 6

"Eric, why'd you shoot that little girl?" Jules asked as she walks towards Eric.

"She deserved it" Said Eric.

"She deserved it?! SHES ONLY 16! WHAT COULD SHE HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO DERERVE THAT?!" Said Jules very angrily.

"She caused so much trouble in that house!" Screamed Eric.

"Like what wanting to eat after 6 hours! That's just one more thing we can book you for." Jules said in a tough tone.

Eric sighed. "Oh, so now you got nothing to say?" Said Jules.

"What else do you want me to say!? That I rape these kids? Well I don't so…" Eric said.

"Why do you hit them" Asked Jules

"What!? I don't hit th-" Eric got cut off by Jules "DON'T LIE TO ME ERIC!"

"Chill out lady, I don't hit them…" Said Eric to Jules

"Oh yeah, what about Katie" Jules said questioning Eric.

"I-" Eric said as Jules cut him off.

"You what?! Hit her until she couldn't walk. Threatened to kill her if she told anyone! Does that sound familiar to you?!" Said Jules angrily.

Eric sighed. "Look, sometimes these kids need discipline"

"Don't even start, child abuse is not disciple, it's a felony!" Said Jules.

"Ok I don't care, just tell me how long am I going in for" Eric said impatiently

"You can count on me to make sure that you go in for life!" Said Jules.

"But I didn't even do anything that bad…" He said innocently

"Oh so shooting a kid and abusing another isn't "that bad"? I think you need to rethink that" Jules said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm done talking" He said.

"Good, it's about time…" Jules said as she began walking away from him.

Just as Jules is leaving she spots Sam running towards Eric in a rage. "YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Sam screamed as he ran towards Eric.

"Easy Sam!" Said Jules as she tried to hold Sam back so he couldn't get to Eric.

"KIDS! FIRST YOU ABUSED ONE, AND PROBABLY HUNDEREDS OF OTHERS, AND THEN YOU SHOOT ONE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOUR GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Screams Sam.

"Sam take a walk" Jules says as she pushes Sam away from Eric. "Sam, now!" Jules says to Sam.

Sam doesn't move. He just stares at Eric with rage in his eyes.

"You think I'm scared of you?! Come at me!" Eric screams to Sam.

"Eric shut your freaking mouth!" Jules screams at Eric in an attempt to make sure Sam doesn't go after him again.

Sam runs angrily towards Eric. Jules attempts to stop him but Sam out powers her and gets to Eric.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" Sam screamed as he punched Eric.

"Spike! Help me out here!" Jules screamed to Spike as she attempts to break up the fight.

Sam continues to punch Eric.

Eric screams "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Sam punches him right in the head and Eric falls to the ground.

Spike runs to Jules, Sam, and Eric.

"Sam, stop it! He's going to get what he deserves!" Says Spike as he tries to pull Sam off of Eric who is laying on the ground unconscious. "Comon Sam stop!" Says Spike.

Spike and Jules pry Sam off of Eric.

Sam lightly pushes Spike and Jules off of him and he angrily walk away.

"Winnie we need EMS ASAP!, his pulse is good but he is unconscious" Says Jules.

"Copy that, they're on their way" Winnie says to Jules.


	7. Chapter 7

EMS arrive on scene. Eric Bruce is put on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance.

Jules starts to look around to see where Sam went. "Guys where's Sam?" Jules asked, worried.

"I think I saw him walking down towards the main road" says Spike.

Jules starts to head toward the main road when she sees someone in the corner of the eye. It was Sam. He was sitting in an alley and he was propped up against the wall.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jules asked worried about her team member.

Sam sighs, looks up her and looks back down to the ground.

"Sam what you did was understandable considering the circumstances but it was just smart" Jules says.

"Yeah, I know. Now I'm going to get suspending and I won't be able to help Katie" Sam says with the look of defeat in his eyes.

"That's not true Sam, we can talk to Sarge, he of all people will understand. Plus Eric is alive, he just has a couple bruises that a kick-ass cop gave him" Jules smiles and puts out her hand in front of Sam.

Sam smiles and grabs Jules' hand and gets himself up. "Thanks Jules" Sam says.

"Anytime, lets head back and talk to Sarge" Jules says.

Sam nods and they both start walking towards the command truck.

They arrive at the command truck. Sam takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Sarge I-" Sam says as he is cut off by the Sarge.

"Sam, it's okay. There is no need to explain. I get why you did that, I really do, but you know that we can't let our emotions take control of our body on this job." Sarge says.

"I know Sarge, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Sam says.

"The right thing to do would be to suspend you, but you are really close to this case and Katie." Sarge says as he takes a deep breath.

"Don't make me regret this Sam, I better not see this ever happen again, and if I do you won't be seeing your badge again. Do I make myself clear?" Sarge says.

"Yes sir" Sam says.

"Alright you can go now, but remember what I said Sam" Sarge says.

Sam looks at the Sarge and nods as he walks out of the command truck. When he walks out of the truck he sees Jules waiting for him. "How'd it go?" Jules asks.

"Not bad, Sarge gave me a warning. I guess you were right" Sam says.

"I'm always right" Says Jules.

Sam and Jules see a car approaching, but they are relieved when they see that it's Ed returning from the hospital.

Greg exits the command truck.

"How is Lily doing?" Sam asks.

"She's doing really good, she's a tough kid, she's going to pull through" Ed says smiling.

'Thank god" Sam says as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Weren't you going to stay with her until we found Eric?" Wordy asks confused.

"When she knew that she was going to be okay she insisted that I go. I didn't want to so I promised her that I would come back after we solved this whole thing. She's going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Oh and I made sure that there are at least 2 officers right outside of her room at all times" Ed says.

"Good job Eddy" Sarge says proud of his team leader.

"Winnie, anything come up for Tyler Bruce in the database?" Sarge asks.

"I've got a last known address, 257 red maple avenue" Winnie says

"Lets go Team 1!" Sarge says to his team (Sam, Jules, Ed, Wordy, and Spike).

Wordy and Spike get into their and Jules and Ed get into the other car.

Sam and Greg sit down in the car but Greg doesn't start the engine. Sam looks at him.

"Sam you ok?" Asks Greg

"I'm fine" Sam says, clearly lying.

"Are you sure about that" Greg asks.

"It's just…How can people hurt kids like that. They are innocent! They haven't done anything to him or anyone." Sam says getting angry at the fact that Eric hurt those 2 little girls.

"Sam, some people in the world are just like that, and that's our job. We help keep people like him off the streets." Sarge says trying to comfort him.

"What if Ed and I didn't go to the school that day, then Katie would still be getting abused and Lily would be dead right now" Sam says as he tries to fight back the tears

"But Sam, you guys did go that day and you helped change the lives of Katie and Lily and that's all that matters" Sarge says.

"Yeah I guess so" Sam says.

"Alright lets go find Tyler before he does something stupid like his brother" Greg says as he starts the engine.

Sam nods and all 3 cars start speeding up in an attempt to find Eric's brother Tyler.


End file.
